moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dodd
Dodd is a main character from the sci-fi horror film Cube Zero. Unlike the other casualties of the film, he is not a Cube test subject but a technician working for the organisation that controls the Cube facility. He is portrayed by David Huband and is the sixth character to die in the film. History Dodd worked alongside fellow technicians Eric Wynn and Owen. Owen is not seen present with Dodd and Eric as he has become a Cube test subject, though Dodd and Eric are unaware of this when the film begins. Dodd and Eric seem to be on friendly terms, though Dodd expresses great annoyance about Eric's questions regarding their work as well as Eric's natural gift for mathematics and chess strategies. As Dodd becomes increasingly agitated by Eric's questions regarding the Cube subjects, the two technicians receive a call that someone has made it to the Cube's exit chamber. As they begin the exit procedure, the two see on the monitor that their former colleague Owen is the one who has reached the exit. Through a microphone, Dodd asks Owen - who doesn't recognise the voice on account of having his memory erased - if he believes in God. When Owen answers no, Dodd pushes a button marked 'NO' that triggers a flamethrower trap in the exit chamber, incinerating Owen. Eric is horrified by this, having not been a part of the exit procedure until now, and asks Dodd what happens to subjects who answer yes. Dodd doesn't know since no one has yet answered yes. Disgusted by his employers' blatant disregard for human life, Eric breaks protocol and takes the elevator from his monitor station down into the Cube, leaving Dodd alone and terrified. Afterwards, Dodd's superior Mr. Jax arrives with two cronies and they work to ensure that Eric and the remaining test subjects do not escape from the Cube. At first, Dodd cooperates with Jax as they monitor Eric, Haskell and Rains, but then Jax decides to reconfigure the rooms of the Cube so that the subjects are surrounded on all sides by trapped rooms. He then activates an electrical trap in the central room, but Dodd has an attack of conscience and is unwilling to let Eric die. While Jax and his cronies are observing the monitor, Dodd snaps a cable beneath his desk that disables the electrical trap. Death Dodd leaves the monitor room, claiming to need the bathroom. However, he goes into a maintenance room and starts tearing out the wires that run power to the traps in the Cube. With the traps non-functional, Jax's men are forced to reset the Cube system, a process that will take a full ten minutes to complete. This provides Eric, Rains and Haskell a window of opportunity to reach the Cube's auxiliary exit, but once ten minutes have passed, everything inside the Cube will be flash-incinerated. Jax realises after several minutes that Dodd has not gone to the bathroom and catches him in the middle of his act of sabotage. Jax demands the key to Dodd's computer console, but Dodd swallows it. In response, Jax blows a paralytic powder into Dodd's face, causing him to fall to the floor unable to move. Off-screen, Jax uses a knife to cut Dodd open so he can retrieve the key. Although he can't move, Dodd can still feel everything and screams in agony as Jax cuts him open. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cube (franchise) Category:Cube Zero Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Painful Deaths Category:Unnecessary Surgery